MikeMike123
Mike, formerly known as MikeMike123, is a member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community who joined YouTube on November 27, 2014. He left YouTube on January 23, 2020, but is still active on Twitter. Beginnings Mike started watching TWR videos around 2009, mainly ThomasWoodenRailway. He started building layouts and acting out stories, due to Keekre's strong influence and inspiration to Mike. He then started building sets and acting out reviews. Finally, when his chance came, Mike created his channel on November 27th, 2014. His first video, a review on Big City Engine, was released on that same day. The next day, he got a tweet from another user, ThomasFan12341, asking him if he wanted to Skype with other members of the community. Seeing this as an opportunity to interact with members of the community, he gladly accepted the offer, soon meeting users such as HiroTheJapeneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, Oliver Duck, and LegoLover117. Growing Popularity and Early Videos On November 28th, Mike uploaded an update video, discussing his series and what was to come in the future of his channel. His next video came the day after, where he did his first ever unboxing, which he soon deleted, and a layout video came about a week later. Soon after, Mike made a video of a review and unboxing of Samson. His series kicked off soon after that, and so far has made two episodes, titled "The Great Western Makeover,' and "Porter's Perseverance." Another review, of the Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set was uploaded in early January. Another small series, of shorts, was started shortly after his Logan Set review. In May of 2015, Mike uploaded his first remake of "A Close Shave," which has since accumulated over 4,500 views as of October 2016. Tales From Tidmouth Sheds Tales From Tidmouth Sheds was series that Mike started writing in 2016. Its premiere had been planned, and several titles had been confirmed, but due to a lack of resources and motivation, he ultimately scrapped the series altogether. Ep. 1: Harwick Bound Ep. 2: Coal Crisis Ep. 3: Sudrian Trade Ep. 4: A Summer Strain on the Skarloey Railway Ep. 5: Something Arlesdale-related As of January 19th, 2019, Mike has decided not to write any series at all. None of these episodes will be made or released to the public as of 2019. Late 2015 and 2016 The rest of 2015 was very uneventful for Mike, besides him finally receiving a camera. He hosted his first livestream then, but hasn't streamed since. In early 2016, HiroTheJapeneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, and TrainKing James decided to do a collaboration project to help finish Season 1 of Sodor Stories. It was titled "The Sudrian Blizzard," and the idea of collaborating became quite popular. In April of 2016, Mike uploaded his second remake, of Daisy. This was originally going to be the first of many weekly remakes, but the idea has since been scrapped due to time constraints. In April- May of the same year, Mike, LegoLover117, HiroTheJapeneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, TrainKing James, DuncanWoodenRailway, and WoodenRS decided to start planning for a remake collab, where they would remake a DVD/VHS release and upload it as one whole release complete with a music video. The first of these projects was released of Thomas and the Special Letter on July 23rd, 2016, and the idea has since grown. A second collab project has been made of New Friends for Thomas and was released on October 12, 2016, but due to a falling out in July, Mike was not included. The first collab, however, helped Mike make his most popular and fastest growing video to date, in which he remade the title episode of the collab, Thomas and the Special Letter. Journey Beyond Sodor: How It Should Be Mike began to talk to the other users again by December of 2016, just after the release of the Ultimate Christmas Collab. It was during this time that he met one of his closest friends, FredCoal Car, or Noah. In early 2017, after the trailer for Journey Beyond Sodor was released, Mike was included in a group consisting of HiroTheJapaneseTrain, Roman'sTWREmpire, TrainKing James, MasterOfTheLemons, and MultiGreenThunder. This group was formed in April-May, and the goal was to create a movie on how the members would represent this story, while still staying true to Thomas' roots. Due to personal time restraints, Mike was unable to contribute to the project in any form, although he was still credited in the final production. Everyone else contributed through filming and voice acting, but by the time Mike had time to help, the movie was too far into post-production. Oliver Duck was added in July, and his focus was on music production. The film was released on its own channel on December 30th, 2017. To date, it is one of the most popular fan projects released in the Thomas community, and has been met with mostly-positive reception, although there was backlash as well. 2018-Early 2019 Mike has remained mostly dormant on YouTube since JBS:HISB was released. However, he was included in the Trackside Tunes collab which released on November 22, 2018. Mike started college in August 2018, and thus had very little time to release content. He was planning on making a series of remakes to be release in summer of 2019, but due to summer classes he was unable to release any remakes. In late 2018, Mike privated all of his videos, but they have not been deleted. New Channel In the summer of 2019, Mike decided to use a second account from another email account and has since re-uploaded his Thomas and the Special Letter and Percy Takes the Plunge remakes. He had hopes to continue to release new content, although the COPPA guidelines circa November 2019 were ultimately one of the smaller factors that contributed to his departure from YouTube. Mike was also involved in the Early Years collab that was released in late 2019. Leaving YouTube On January 23rd, 2020, Mike posted a paragraph on Twitter announcing his departure from YouTube. He cited that his life is getting increasingly busy, as he is in college and has devoted all of his free time to studying and spending time with his friends and family. In addition, he mentioned that he has been lacking motivation throughout his YouTube tenure, and the decision was made ultimately to take weight off his shoulders. Also in the paragraph, Mike included that he wouldn't be leaving Twitter, but has purely chosen to leave YouTube. Milestones 50 subscribers - April 5th, 2015 75 subscribers - June 20th, 2015 100 subscribers - December 18th, 2015 200 subscribers - 2017 250 subscribers - 2019 Most Viewed Videos As mentioned previously, Mike privated all of his videos in late 2018 for personal reasons. However, none of his old videos have been deleted and some had accumulated decent view counts at the time of privatization. Here are Mike's Top 10 most viewed videos, unlisted for your viewing pleasure: 10. Customs Video: Garrett, Clive, Dawes, and Nigel (HD Reupload) - 560 views - https://youtu.be/SjZvT6Mufto 9. Layout Video #2 - 971 views - https://youtu.be/OfYYLPME5PE 8. Special Unboxing feat. LegoLover117 & HiroTheJapaneseTrain (Thanks Matt!) - 1,019 views - https://youtu.be/IHNJV_zf_aI 7. Big City Engine Thomas Wooden Railway Review - 1,859 views - https://youtu.be/oed0DZ0rAS8 6. Daisy Remake (RS - UK) - 2,068 views - https://youtu.be/mPdrodLsRUw 5. MikeMike123 - Percy's Ghostly Trick - 2,444 views - https://youtu.be/XR86kESmQG4 4. Percy Takes the Plunge Remake (RS - US) - 2,950 views - https://youtu.be/8_YwXudfkJg 3. Building LEGO Thomas the Tank Engine - 3,032 views - https://youtu.be/LLht7F4aV-4 2. A Close Shave Thomas Wooden Railway Remake (RS, UK) - 7,809 views - https://youtu.be/k-ZJf2dzbUY 1.Thomas and the Special Letter Remake (GC) - 7,835 views - https://youtu.be/kKAFEVSdzfI NOTE: View totals were counted when the videos were unlisted, January 25th, 2020. Additionally, these videos are marked "not for kids" in compliance with COPPA guidelines. Category:2014 Category:Contributing Members